39 Clues: Clueless
by RowanEx
Summary: Dan Cahill becomes the Anchor of the new Infinite Time Loops branch, the 39 Clues! Will that stop the Cahills from taking the clues when the Loopers know all 39 Clues before the hunt even begins? PS: Revision underway.
1. The Loops 1

1

[Loop 3]

Dan Cahill was confused. He was 11 again for the third time, wearing the uncomfortable suit and tie, in the funeral where he'll learn that he was part of a larger influential family, and there were 39 clues that were ingredients for a serum, and a million dollars if they didn't accept the challenge to find said clues.

He wondered what he would do if he didn't accept the challenge. Nah, he couldn't have travelled the world and learn more secrets then.

* * *

Amy Cahill noticed her brother smiling unusually as they sat. _I wonder what's going on with Dan today._

* * *

As they sat and waited for Mr. McIntyre to speak, Dan listed all clues on his head while waiting. After the lawyer arrived, Dan acted like what he did before until it was time for the first clue.

* * *

A few days later, Dan looked at her sister who was reading a piece of paper which he wrote about everything and waited for an answer.

"I can't tell if you made this up," Amy confessed, "or you really know what'll happen sooner or later."

"Do I look like I'm telling a lie right now?" Dan asked. Amy shook her head a few seconds later. "We should probably run this race like what exactly like what I remember, just for the sake of fun."

"Fun?" asked Amy.

"Except for the times the others tried to kill us," Dan replied, "yeah. Better than any collection!"

Amy smiled before a thought passed her head. "How about Nellie? We trust her on this, right?"

"Yes we do," answered Dan, "I told her about it. She took it well."

Nellie, who had just ordered herself some drinks, sat close and looked at Dan.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Nellie asked.

"Well, we could go around the world and physically get the clues..."

* * *

Next Loop

* * *

"Dan?" called Amy, "it's just me or... we're back here?"

Dan's eyes widened. "You remember too?"

Amy nodded. Dan sighed in relief which caused Amy to get suspicious. "Why? Can't let me?"

"No, no," Amy denied, "just... surprised you're taking this well."

"I don't know actually," Dan shot back, "I'm still trying to adjust. 2 years passed since clue hunting with Nellie and you, then back at Grace's funeral."

Amy thought of something. "So... let's try not to take the challenge. I'm sure Grace won't mind," she whispered.

Dan smiled. "I was waiting for that," he whispered back.

* * *

 _ **Fact of the Loops:**_

 _ **Awake - Act of a Looper being aware of the time loop.**_

* * *

2

[Loop 23]

Dan looked at Amy who was thinking about their parents as they waited for the telegram while stuck in Cairo. He went closer and tapped Amy's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Why'd you that dweeb?" Amy asked, calming herself from a near-panic attack.

Dan made a fake thinking gesture. "Are you thinking about our parents' death?"

"How– Right, could I have forgotten." Amy facepalmed. "Does that mean you still have all clues in that photographic memory in your head?"

"May-be," Dan joked. "So, we have 39 clues, leading to something that makes the person who found all clues famous, putting the family together, and then there's those V-E-S-P-E-R-S wanting it."

Amy looked puzzled. "Why'd you always spell it out?"

"I don't know," Dan replied. "So, telegram will come, named to me, we will head towards airport, get disguised, head towards Russia of all places, meet the daughter of a Grand Duchess who I still suspect is a Madrigal, infiltrate a Lucian black circle, get our parents' passports, head around the world, and then I'll not tell the next towards you."

"Why?" Amy paused writing from a paper. "We might even defeat the others with our knowledge!"

"Last time repeat it was a hunt for 39 spices," he whispered, "I still taste that thing we cooked after we got all 39. It was terrible."

Amy wasn't amused. "Does that mean anything at all?"

"Well, one thing, not every repeat is the same. There was one where I was Ekat, you were a Lucian." Dan shrugged. "Madrigals were just V-word."

"Why are you not telling the whole word!?" Amy snapped, unknowingly waking up Nellie.

"Can you guys tone it down a little, please?" She called before going back to sleep.

The Cahill siblings looked at each other before a telegram came. As they opened it, he passed a small note which made Amy glared at him in reply.

 _Even though I'm still the younger, I feel like I'm the older, you know,_ he thought.

* * *

 ** _Fact of the Loops:_**

 _ **Anchor - Always Awake. In this fanfiction, it's Dan Cahill. Examples of other Anchors include Hiccup/Toothless (HTTYD), Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony), Leman Russ (Warhammer 4K), Frank Walker (Tomorrowland) and so on.**_

* * *

3

[Loop 31]

Dan and Amy checked their memories and looked at each other in response.

"So, Nellie's our au pair/sister," he started. "Are we going to go through like a regular hunt?"

"Yes," Amy replied, "but we need to keep the secret of Nellie being a Cahill."

Dan nodded as the first clue is given. He quickly realized it was another hunt for something else, namely _metals_ for a supermetal. Dan groaned as it was the fourth time he's experiencing this, and the second time Amy experienced this. They headed towards the library.

"What's with the repeats lately?" Amy muttered, "the last time I was in this situation it was a hunt for 39 kinds of special doughnut fillings."

"I don't know either, but the last time it was something close to this it was a hunt for 39 spices," he muttered back.

"Spices for what?" Amy could only think.

"Well, it left my taste for anything disappear for a whole repeat..." He scratched his hair in embarrassment.

Amy connected the dots. "Our cooking was that bad, wasn't it." He nodded. "We should probably learn more after this. Hey, look! It's like the actual clue hunt! Only more metals. This should be fun."

Dan smiled. At least he wasn't going to visit a museum for this. Not until he learned there was a museum for metals!

* * *

 _ **Fact of the Loops:**_

 _ **Looper - Can Awaken. The current Looper is Amy Cahill. Planned to Loop are Irina Spasky(Yes, I know she died.), Nellie Gomez and Alistair Oh.**_

* * *

4

[Loop 50]

Fiftieth repeat/Loop. Fifty times Two years of pure random strategies of clue hunting and random collections. Less than fifty times of convincing Nellie and the others they weren't crazy. First Loop for Dan and Amy Cahill to be siblings of Irina Sparky who were kept in secret until Grace Cahill died. Also the first Loop where Amy had a daughter who started the contest. First Loop where Dan wasn't a Cahill.

And Alistair Oh was Dan's cousin, and Amy was adopted.

"That's something for a fiftieth repeat," Dan concluded.

Amy nodded. "And to think that that was Grace starting up the clue hunt..."

"Hush." Dan wrote a small note and passed it to Amy. Amy read it, looked around, and proceeded to facepalm.

* * *

 _ **Fact of the Loops:**_

 _ **Subspace Pocket - Fifth dimension space connected to a Looper's soul.**_

* * *

5

[Loop 69]

"Tell none of this to anyone who remembers this time repeats," Amy muttered.

Dan nodded as Ian called her for a small dinner. After they left, Dan laughed. Ian was really into her this Loop after the clue hunt even though he had attempted to kill Amy a lot of times. Dan could approve of this.

* * *

 _ **Fact of the Loops:**_

 _ **Baseline - Main flows of events. Currently, only series 1 (The Clue Hunt) plus pre-series 2 is baseline. The other series (Cahills Vs. Vespers, Unstoppable, and Doublecross) are to be added sooner. Date set, 2008-2010 just before first book of Cahills vs. Vespers.**_

* * *

6

[Loop 70]

Among the things Amy didn't like was being on a burning house with no help. As she shouted for help, she felt the smoke rise faster, and she could only try to find an exit. She successfully finds one, but it was blocked so she tried to unblock it. As the room loses its oxygen, Amy knocked in the door if someone finds her...

Only to wake up beside Dan and Alistair Oh. She sighed and went back to sleep. It was only just a dream. She would have to face her fears sooner, for she knew that in this time loop madness, she'd encounter her fears every time. That said, wasn't Isabel supposed to burn their place right now?

* * *

Irina smiled as she managed to save the Cahill kids as well as Alistair Oh by managing to trick Isabel Kabra that they were still in Australia. Knowing that she would've died then, she decided to fake her death and see what would've happen.

* * *

 _ **Facts of the Loops:**_

 _ **Stealth Looper - Irina Spasky in this fanfiction, is an act of a Looper where she doesn't show signs of Looping.**_

* * *

7

[Loop 73]

Dan stared at the slightly ruined pamphlet of something and passed it to her sister. Amy read it, and gave it back to his brother.

"This pamphlet is about something about time loops," Amy noticed. "And there's no Cahill trace on it."

"How come?" Dan looked at it. "It's certainly a mystery we'll need to solve. Besides, who leaves something like this in our path?"

"Maybe someone," Amy replied. "Let's keep it, and try to remember most of it. We can't salvage a few parts of it however, so we'll have to improvise."

"Hey, you know the man who can do a quick remembering, right? Oh, that's me." Dan looked at the handwriting. "Although that writing is something I've never encountered."

Dan took a piece of paper, rewrote everything on it, and dropped the original as they both headed towards an impatient Nellie.

* * *

"I honestly think this isn't just a regular hub, don't you think Ike?" Prof. Quadwrangle asked to the currently-cat Ike. He meowed in reply. "Maybe we're currently in a Fused Loop and the local Loopers are new. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, researching for this 'clues!' Now where is the nearest library..."

If only he knew where he was at all.

* * *

 _ **Facts of the Loops:**_

 _ **Fused Loop - When a Looper loops into baselines not his own, it's called a Fused Loop. Loop 73 is a Fused Loop with Quantum Conundrum.**_

* * *

8

[Loop 78]

Dan and Amy are at an café in Egypt.

"I think the pamphlet explained most of it," Amy confessed after reading Dan's copy of what they picked up a few repeats earlier. "It also means we're not alone."

"Not alone by the other teams might remember," Dan clarified, "or not alone like aliens from outer space?"

"Both," Amy responded. "Did you know that the creator of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is a Janus?"

Dan nodded. "Where does that come in the equation?"

"Well..." Amy made a quick copy and encircled a name. "One character in said show wrote this, apparently."

Dan took Amy's copy. "'Twilight Sparkle?'"

"Pretty sure you've heard of her, right?" Amy asked.

"...Nope," Dan admitted. "Never heard of it. Although in the last few Loops I did see some instances of it..."

"Speaking of Loops, what did you do for the last Loops?" asked Amy, "improvise wacky ninja strategies for the contest?"

"There was one time where I was a Tomas and an actual ninja..." Dan drifted off.

Amy rolled her eyes at the antics of his brother who seemed to be having more fun in this repeats than her.

* * *

Next Loop

* * *

Nellie wasn't sure if she should've believed in what the Cahill siblings were talking about. After a few packing of bags, she headed outside and waited for Dan and Amy while playing on her iPod. After an hour or so, Amy came inside, noticing the bags are already packed.

"Huh," Amy called his brother. His brother, wearing a skintight clothing that covered everything except his eyes, appeared behind Nellie. "You're remembering the past, right?"

"Well, you did say that I'm full of surprises," Nellie replied.

* * *

9

[Loop 83]

"Let me get this straight," Irina answered to a private call, "I'm not alone in this time loops?"

"Yes," replied Dan in a fake gentleman accent, "you're not alone."

"Are they Cahills?" Irina asked.

Dan chuckled. "Most of the time repeats."

Irina then sensed something suspicious about the caller, then Dan's name immediately came to her mind. "Dan Cahill?"

The line was silent.

* * *

"How did she found that out? My awesome carefully trained publicly tested and approved gentleman accent was impenetrable!" Dan complained as he muted the call.

"I have no idea," Amy replied, still trying to track the call. "We should've called Alistair for this, you know, because he's an Ekat."

"We still can't trust him, because he's not Loopy," Dan reminded. "And I've been looking at Irina for sometime. How could she gather intel and clues about us that fast until we get the next clue, Water?"

 _Dan has a point,_ Amy told herself.

"It's odd how you three are trying to track me," Irina told over the phone, "since me and Alistair Oh have tracked you back."

Oh dear.

* * *

"Well," Alistair pointed out, "they're on a run."

"Let them run," Irina told him. "They won't run for long. I'm sure for that."

"But they're running towards us," Alistair pointed out.

Oh dear.

* * *

 _ **Facts of the Loops:**_

 _ **Admin(Administrator God) - As it says on the tin, are deities that look over the Looping universes. This universe's Admin is a Philippine/Tagalog deity named Bathala. Don't ask why.**_

* * *

10

[Loop 86] (based on a funny trend with Code MENT)

For some reason Amy wasn't at their house, so Dan decided to call her.

"Hello?" Any replied.

"Where are you?" Dan asked.

"I'm buying clothes," she replied.

"Then hurry up and come over here," he replied back.

"I can't," she proclaimed.

Dan was confused. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't find clothes," Amy responded, "it's all soup!"

"What do you mean it's all soup!?" Dan nearly shouted.

"There's only soup!"

"Then get out of the soup aisle!" Dan shouted, causing Nellie and Irina who were both in the same house as he was look at him.

"Okay, okay, don't shout." Amy walked towards the next aisle only to find more soup. "There's still soup."

"What do you mean there's more soup?" Dan asked.

"There's more soup."

"Then go to the next aisle!"

Amy headed towards the next aisle to see more soup. "There's still soup!"

"Where are you right now!?" Dan's question caused all of the Cahill household to look at him.

"I'm at Soup!" Amy shouted back.

"What do you MEAN YOU'RE at Soup?!" Dan asked.

"I mean I'm at Soup!" Amy repeated.

"What store are you in!?" Dan finally snapped.

"I'm at the soup store!" Amy shouted back.

Dan's confusion was mixed with anger. "WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE!?"

"[REDACTED] you!" Amy shouted before hanging up.

* * *

"What's with them today?" Irina asked to Nellie.

Nellie just chuckled. "They must've been very bored because both of them seem to be inside a Groundhog Day-like time loop."

"That movie?" Irina pointed out before realizing she had watched it in this timeline. "You three are craziest of the bunch."

Nellie looked at Irina. "The irony of it is that you're also with it. Right?"

 _Damn._ "You got me alright," Irina congratulated. "Only for this Loop."

"Yeah, you tell me how random," Nellie deadpanned.

* * *

11

[Adminspace]

Bathala noted the facts that Dan Cahill and the other Loopers know limited knowledge about the Loops as a whole. He also knew that they kept missing certain fused Loops so that they could be introduced properly and not be surprised when they have a Fused Loop somewhere like in Equestria or maybe even in – _shudder_ – Eiken after a horrible Crash.

As he waited for the supervisor to pass by so that he could send message to the other Admins, especially the debugger which name escaped his memory for some reason – Was it Skulk? – so that he could get something to introduce them to the Multiverse, an idea went over his head, causing the Ancient Tagalog deity to smile. So what if he's alone in the floor admining a Loop and the supervisor checks at him every 100 hours? He could just message through his terminal. So he did, starting with a small message to Sleipnir.

It then came to his mind. Was Bathala that stupid not to think about that?

After sending the message, he waited. While Bathala waited, he sent a small message to his Anchor through an encrypted text. He would then use some methods he picked up from other Admins used to communicate with their Loopers.

* * *

[Loop 100]

Daniel Arthur Cahill Woke up and immediately sent a secret message towards her sister, who in turn passed a message towards Irina Spasky, who also passed a message towards Alistair Oh who nearly got a heart attack since it was just his third time in the Loops. He then did the next step by texting Dan and Amy's au pair/future legal guardian Nellie Gomez. The Looping Clue Hunters then faced each other and each face had its own smile, with Irina's being the creepiest and Amy's being the most gentle. The other invited guests looked at them for a few seconds before everyone broke sight to face Mr. Mcintyre as he began telling them Grace's will.

After Mr. Mcintyre and Grace's video finished and the Teams had burned their money checks, Dan, Amy, Alistair Oh, and Irina Spasky met in the library as Amy suggested and which Dan approved, much to his hate of museums, libraries, and classical plays. After a few seconds, Dan popped up the security question to tell that they were Awake.

"Who is Madeline Cahill?" he asked as he created a sound distraction.

They all replied in a choir-like pattern, "the founder of the fifth branch which is not to be said until..."

A text message from Alistair Oh interrupted the answer. He pulled out his phone, and stared at the message. The others looked as well before Irina left, which was normal for them.

 _do u think u five r the only loopers_

 _head to nell_

"What does that last line mean?" Amy asked. "Who, or where is 'Nell'?"

"Maybe the texter wanted us to head towards someone with 'Nell' on their name?" Alistair suggested.

"Or maybe that's Nellie." Dan pointed out. Amy looked at him before Alistair Oh received another text.

 _forget what i said and listen_

Listen? Listen to what? The three wondered what to listen until they heard something... music? Wasn't that Nellie's music they were hearing? Does that mean—

Amy began to smell smoke. "Uh... house on fire?"

"Fire?" Dan went closer towards the window to find the manor on flames. "Oh, no. Not this again for the hundredth time." He faced towards Amy and Alistair who were quickly taking books and items they needed for the clue hunt. "Probably a good idea as well."

After they have escaped, all Loopers went baseline.

* * *

The Cahill Loopers reunited in Egypt at Excelsior Hotel after they teamed up and tied Bae Oh and the other henchmen and replaced the guards with personal guards. Alistair looked at the showcased achievements before pulling out a silk cloth and hung it at the door. After doing so, Alistair headed towards the group where they were struggling to keep Saladin from scratching each other as she screeched. He pulled out a can of red snapper, opened it, and placed it at the floor and walked towards Dan as Saladin happily went towards her snack.

"So," Alistair began.

"So what?" Dan asked.

"We haven't got any message from that mysterious texter," Amy pointed out.

"I..." Nellie looked around and turned a disruptor device on to prevent anyone from hearing whatever they said before continuing. "The mysterious texter isn't a Madrigal though. Maybe it's one of those 'Admins' the pamphlet you guys found."

"An Administrator God?" Irina asked as she frequently looked at the window, still not believing that through these Loops, she had found ways on how to survive and one time she was in the Gauntlet with the 8 winners where she should've died back in Southeast Asia. She was also the Loop's Stealth Looper, which meant she can't be easily spotted if she was Awake or not. By asking this she just answered this question.

Alistair received another text and Amy took his phone and read it aloud.

 _welcome to the multiverse_

"What does that even mean?" Dan began. "'Welcome to the Multiverse?' Who really is that guy?"

 _dont panic and stay calm_

 _watch out for the bird_

Nellie immediately captured a carrier pigeon which contained a small note in which she read.

"'Hello Cahills, my name is Bathala.' That's a nice way to start," Nellie joked before she continued. "'And Welcome to the Multiverse…'"

* * *

"That makes sense," Amy concluded as Nellie finished reading what seemed to be an essay or someone's introduction. She looked at Dan who was dreaming of something which might be the new locations told, or probably the whole thing about being the Anchor.

 _That's why you have a different count,_ Amy thought as he looked at her. _Because you Awaken more than all of us._

"Does that mean…" Dan took his phone and texted the same number and he got a response.

 _no u aint time travel to past due to loops_

 _but you might loop as Gideon and not my problem since world tree likey_

"What!? Me as Gideon Cahill!?" Dan jerked his phone off. "No way!"

"Where did you get that foolish idea?" Irina asked as she knocked Bae Oh unconscious as he was about to wake up.

"Um… I was curious if we could use this Loops to see what happened to Gideon…?" Dan excused.

Almost everyone in the room facepalmed at Dan's excuse before an Ekat guard spotted all of them and all hell went loose. Literally.

* * *

[Adminspace]

Bathala sighed in relief as the Cahills continued their Clue Hunt and finished with a small celebration. The message wasn't important now, or so he thought as the debugger came to his cubicle.

"Need some help?" the debugger –her name was Skuld!– asked.

"Nope," Bathala flat out. "I was just very nervous and slightly worried that my Loopers miss out their second chance to be introduced, since they nearly crashed one Loop…"

"Oh, I see." Skuld checked the terminal.

 **Branch: The 39 Clues  
** **Status: Looping  
** **Anchor: Daniel Arthur Cahill  
** **Loopers: Amy Hope Cahill, Alistair Oh, Irina Nikolaievna Spaskaya, Nellie Gomez  
** **Stability: 51.3%  
** **Note: Clue Hunt only part of Looping Baseline.**

"Huh." Skuld looked at Bathala and back at the terminal. "Where did you find this?"

"I was searching the world tree for anything to salvage since we were slightly… _jealous_ ," Bathala confessed. "Saw this Branch, noticed a few things like it was constantly trying to Loop…"

"And so the low stability of the branch," Skuld finished.

He would then tolerate a long lecture, if she was to give one.

* * *

 _ **39 Clues by Scholastic  
**_ _ **A HUGE crossover to the other multiverses.  
**_ _ **Quantum Conundrum by Square Enix  
**_ _ **And you know the rest.**_

 _ **(Huzzah!)**_

 **1: Dan and Amy Cahill Awaken.  
2: I was reading the 4th book when I wrote this.  
3: Variants, Annoyance, Siblings.  
4: Awkward way for Loop 50. Where are the other Loops anyway?  
5: Amian. Amy and Ian. Shippers, start planning. Yes, I know there's a new one!  
6: Irina joins the Cahill Loopers! Because she's a L— *bricked*  
7: A failed attempt for a Welcome to the Multiverse Speech. Prof. Quadwrangle of the Quantum Conundrum.  
8: Nellie joins the Cahill Loopers.  
9: Foiled Stealth Looper is best Looper.  
10: SOUPERB.  
11: Bathala. Yggdrassil. Cahill Loopers get introduced now. For some reason made this Chapter BIG.**


	2. The Loops 2

2.1

[Fused Loop to Portal]

Dan decided to stop counting the Loops afterwards since it was hard to keep count. Instead he focused on the new worlds he might "Fuse" into such as this one. Checking his memories, he learned that he and Amy were test subjects of Aperture Science Cooperative Human Testing Department. A robotic voice then greeted them, causing Amy to jump as she had just Awoken in both terms.

"Oh, sorry. These fused Loops are causing me some kind of instinctive reaction," apologized the voice. "I am Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System, also known as GLaDOS, and welcome to the Portal Loops. Chell's the Anchor. You two are obviously not from here, are you?"

"Huh?" Amy babbled. "Where?" Amy was completely confused.

Dan was thinking different however. _Sweet!_ _We're actually in Portal!_ "Dan Cahill, 39 Clues Loop Anchor."

"39 Clues," GLaDOS repeated. "That book series from the Hub?" There were sounds of books flapping. "Daniel Arthur Cahill, eleven of age, won the Clue hunt and…"

"Dan," Amy interrupted, "why are we test subjects?"

"We're having a Fused Loop," Dan began."If you know the game _Portal_ then you know where we are."

"I know the game," Amy blurted. "It's just shocking that Cave Johnson's a Cahill and was related to Grace. And then Chell's our cousin. And we three are test subjects. Speaking of cousins and Cahills…"

"What branch is Cave Johnson in?" GLaDOS suggested. "It's restricted with a number combination that I can't even hack."

Number combinations. Like the Clue Hunt. Dan sighed as he number combination surfaced from his Loop memories. "15, 07, 4, 39. 15 and 7 tells the year Gideon's manor burned, 1507, 4 tells all four branches–"

Amy sniggered for some reason Dan will ask for sometime. He then continued. "–and 39's obviously the most precious family treasure, the—"

"39 Clues. Access approved," GLaDOS finished. "Wow."

Amy looked up into a camera which was looking at them. "Wow what?"

"Cave Johnson's an Ekat." GLaDOS happily responded. "His first days involved inventing the microwave and the microwave burrito–" Dan singgered, already picturing Alistair Oh in Cave Johnson's outfit. "–as well as… Now I see why the files are restricted. Look to your right." They did, and the wall to their right opened. "Hurry up and get out of here. Find Chell, and tell her to head to the Underground."

"Chell?" Amy clarified, "right?"

"Your branch is Hub-like," GLaDOS noted. "You'll know who she is."

Amy turned around to face Dan who was already off. She then turned back to the camera. "Mind telling us how to use the Subspace pocket and the Ping after this? He might have forgot to ask that."

"That makes sense," GLaDOS commented. "Just don't be surprised when she talks."

"Chell talks?!"

* * *

As Dan and Amy navigated through the mini-gauntlet her unAwake self created, GLaDOS turned over and looked at Chell who was in a computer, decrypting every secret Aperture Science had this Loop. This had become her hobby when secrets are around and this time, Chell wanted to know what Cahills are for this Loop, and how Dan and Amy are part of this. As Chell decrypted the final files, GLaDOS then learned that she was supposed to protect Dan and Amy.

"Chell," GLaDOS called. "How many doors in the Gauntlet has the two passed?"

Chell looked at GLaDOS and said, "just enough to escape."

Then the door opened, showing a shocked and frightened boy and a surprised girl. The girl fainted, causing the boy to catch her before she falls to the ground, hurting herself.

"The files tell that you're Lucian, Caroline," Chell chimed.

"Do tell," GLaDOS deadpanned.

* * *

Dan was frightened and shocked at the same time to see GLaDOS up front. Seeing her from the game was a cool sight, but seeing the actual moving thing was something to brag about. If Amy didn't faint, causing him to catch her sister that is.

"She fainted," Chell noticed. "Wow."

"You talk?" Dan asked.

"I get that a lot," she replied. "I'm Chell. Anchor of this Branch. You must be Dan Cahill."

 _I get the feeling a LOT of bookworms and nerds know me…_ "I am. She–" Dan points who the big AI hanging from the ceiling. "–told me you were the Anchor."

Chell looked at GLaDOS who just looked away. "What's with all of us when Madrigals are involved?"

"I have no idea, Chell."

Dan was waiting. "Ehem…?"

Chell looked at Dan and went closer. Amy woke up, stood, looked at Chell, and struggled herself not to faint again. Chell smiled before she pulled out a pamphlet out of thin air –Subspace Pocket, Dan thought– and handed it over. Dan took it, scanned the pamphlet, and looked at Chell.

"You know, we had the pamphlet when someone Fused Loop into us with my brother and I being unaware," Amy confessed, taking the pamphlet.

"Oh." Chell smiled. "Lessons?"

Dan and Amy looked at each other uneasily before they approved.

* * *

Few Loops Later

* * *

Dan Woke up in the funeral, a huge grin showing on his face. He tried the Ping. No respo— wait, Amy looked at him. She felt that. Dan stopped smiling after he felt a response. Does that mean Nellie also got the Ping, or this is another Fused Loop? He ignored it, until Alistair Oh passed him a note in a piece of paper hidden in a folded handkerchief.

We all have secrets except for Irina because Irina's, you-know, secretive. I felt that Ping.

Dan made a silent groan. Everyone knew the Ping and the Subspace Pocket apparently. Which meant one's Unawakening is one's Fused Loop. He thought. Which also meant Irina Spasky might have been more sneaker, Alistair Oh might have more strategies for the Clue Hunt, and his sister might try to save everyone who died at the Clue Hunt. That is, if they were the ones to Loop…

"Yo, how the hell am I back here?!" cried out a very confused Jonah Wizard.

…damn it.

* * *

 _ **Loop Plans:**_

 _ **Get a Looper from each Cahill branch. Hamilton Holt for Tomas?  
**_ _ **Insert the Infinite Time Loops eras into play (this is a Hurricane Billy Era-branch!)**_

* * *

2.2

At a hotel in Nevada owned by the Wizards, the Cahill Loopers decided to give Jonah the whole thing, including the Multiverse speech, while keeping out the fans and the paparazzis who managed to surround the hotel just to get a autograph.

"There's a whole multiverse out there, many what again?" Jonah asked, confused. "Also, I'm not the only one in this thing?

"If you count the other universe-Loopers," Dan replied, "there's me, Amy, Nellie, you, uncle Alistair, Irina—"

"Irina Spasky is Looping!?"

* * *

Irina Spasky sneezed as she read a book about having fun, causing the pages to get wet.

* * *

"Yes," Dan finished off. "Anything else?"

Jonah nearly panicked as he remembered something back in the gauntlet. "Did you tell my fans about my secret?"

"I did once," Dan casually said. "Caused the fans to multiply by four, mostly Shakespeare fans wanting you to do more Shakespeare."

"Really?" Jonah lit up.

"I tried it again this Loop, only this time…" Dan looked outside before closing the windows. "We really need to get to Cahill Island, right now."

Jonah Wizard peeked outside and immediately scurried back in as he nearly got pulled out by the fans, who were screaming for more. Amy came bursting in and quickly shut the door. She pulled out a portal gun, to Jonah's shock and Alistair's confusion, and quickly shot a blue portal at the floor. The portal led to Cahill Island, where Nellie and Irina waited.

"Yo Amy," Jonah called, his accent going back to normal. "What ya got there? How yo get that?"

"Fused Loop," Amy explained, "I was back at the Portal Loops last Loop, this time I replaced Chell. There was a Stealth Anchor since I don't know how I was Awake, and I hid this gun in my Subspace Pocket at the end of the baseline. Luckily the space was just enough for the whole thing."

Alistair looked through the portal as they talked.

He called Amy and asked, "Can we really do that?"

Amy nodded as she jumped in. Others followed as well.

 _*ZSWOOP*_

* * *

Jonah Wizard straightened himself after landing on his head on Cahill Island, England. After gazing around, he took a step, only to feel a pricking sensation on his neck. He faced his six to find Irina Spasky with her fingernails on his neck, the needles touching his skin. He then looked over at his ten to spot Dan talking with his babysitter – no, au pair – no, legal guardian, Nellie. He looked aside to see Amy and Alistair Oh tinkering with the portal gun. Jonah then looked right at Irina, who raised her hand away, smiling.

 _Think, Jonah, think_. Jonah opened his mouth to speak, only to close it afterwards.

Jonah looked at the portal near his feet. He kneeled down, passed his hand over the portal, which made a small sound, and quickly backed away as the portal closed. He looked back to find Alistair Oh shouting "Eureka!" and writing what he had discovered. _Is that how Ekats react?_ Jonah looked over to Dan who was… holding five badges. As he went closer to look at the badges, Jonah realized the badges were the symbols of the five Cahill branches, four if you didn't count the black badge with the Cahill coat of arms. Speaking of branches, were they all Madrigals now since they were Looping? Probably not.

Jonah looked at the others, shrugged, and decided to stay with them for the day before leaving.

* * *

Jonah Wizard woke up beside his father, Broderick Wizard, on a plane heading into Paris. He immediately thought about telling his father about the time loops, but he couldn't think of anything to say. So he just wrote it in a napkin instead.

 _i am in a time loop_

 _what to do_

Broderick passed the napkin back with a small scribble.

 _don't understand what you mean_

Jonah wrote a few words and passed the napkin back before looking away.

… _it is true, dan and amy_ _know_

"Are you sure?" Broderick asked cautiously.

Jonah nodded, and realized he had almost forgotten something. "I'm going to tell you a lot of times about this, you think?"

Jonah opened the notebook to find it empty except for the first page, where there were a few notes which he decided not to read.

"Keep that with you all the time," he instructed as Jonah placed the notebook in his Subspace Pocket through his jacket, "and always show that to me at all times, if you can manage to show it to me. Promise?"

Jonah nodded as he smiled. He then sent a series of Pings which Dan received and interpreted as "I-M-F-R-E-E-J-W." Dan was about to ask who gave the idea to use Morse Code until he received Pings that made up "G-O-O-D". He looked back to find Amy with a Morse Code manual, Alistair Oh scribbling, and Irina Spasky gone off for some secret, probably Lucian-related, reason. He hoped Irina wasn't telling about Looping to others.

"Huh." Dan went back to what he was doing. What was it again? Right, doing nothing.

* * *

2.3

[Fused Loop to Team Fortress 2]  
[Loop 101]

Irina Spasky Woke Up wearing her old KGB uniform on what seemed to be a mercenary base. She patiently waited for her memories before deciding to walk around the area. She walked until she was stopped by nine men. One of the men, the one that had a minigun, walked towards her and looked at her uniform and into her face.

"Who are you?" he asked in a recognizable accent. _Russian._

"Irina Spasky," she replied. "You?"

"My full name's lost in the code," he replied, "but I am Mikhail. You can call me Heavy, or Misha."

"Where am I?" Irina cautiously asked.

"You are in a RED base," he replied as Irina's Loop Memories arrived and something clicked. "Is something wrong?"

She looked around and took some steps back. "How am I here? Is this what a Fused Loop is like?"

"Yes," a French-accented voice replied as a man in a suit walked closer to Irina. "I am the Spy, Anchor of this place which we call the Team Fortress Branch."

 _Team Fortress 2?_ "Hmm." Irina looked around. "I don't know if you guys are familiar with the 39 Clues, but in my Branch, there is such a thing."

Spy took a PADD out of thin air – no, Subspace Pocket, she'd heard of that in Dan and Amy's crazy pamphlet and that Welcome to Multiverse speech she was in – and clicked on something before smiling.

"The 39 Clues is Looping!" he proclaimed all of a sudden.

Irina stepped back as they came closer. _Odd way to say hello to me._

* * *

Few Loops Later

* * *

"That… doesn't make sense much," Amy answered as she pieced together the plot holes. "But did Spy really shouted it?"

"Also, I think Chell told me the Engineer was the Anchor, not the Spy," Dan added in.

Irina groaned as she tried to remember the Loop and then she blushed in embarrassment. "I guess you're right… Let me retell how I was introduced into the Multiverse, again."

* * *

[Loop 101]

Irina Spasky Woke Up and walked—

* * *

"Skip the introductions please?" Dan tried his puppy dog eyes which grossed both of the women out.

Irina grunted in reply as she continued.

* * *

Nine men in red outfits walked towards Irina—

* * *

"Do we really need to talk in thir—" Dan was interrupted by Amy's hand who pleaded to continue.

* * *

— causing Irina to step back. One of the nine, the one with a yellow construction hat, continued to walk towards her as the others paused to look at him.

"Who are you?" Irina cautiously asked.

"My name's Dell," the engineer-looking mercenary, as confirmed by her Loop's memories as Irina trained herself to check so since she was notified by Dan to do so, "You must be a new Looper."

 _So we weren't really crazy at all._ "I'm Irina." She secretly checked her fingernail cartridges and find them filled with poison. Lethal poison. [i] _This is better than the clue hunt._ "Irina Spasky."

"Irina Spasky," the man in suit repeated. He stepped forward to the point that he was in a dramatic position of the base.

 _Or a fortress?_ She thought.

"It looks like we have some things in common. But first…" the man continued as he pulled out a slightly-large card with her picture with a expired stamp from thin air– Subspace pocket. "This is you?"

Irina cautiously took the card, aware of the butterfly knife the man had, and looked closer. Her eye twitched as she learned how Isabel Kabra was undeniably _ruthless_. She then returned the card and smiled, eye twitching. [i] _Curse you nine if you call me names._ [/i]

"My act did reflect on the Clue Hunt after all," she said. "I guess it's even to those kids and for the luck I Looped. Hmm."

"Well, I guess you're stuck here with us for a while," Dell interrupted. "Let's give you a few of the things you need to know. First, how we all started…"

* * *

"Okay, now I'm jealous," Dan admitted as he took a telescope, removed its lens, and stuck it in Irina's Subspace Pocket with her permission. "Wait, is that a card? Why does it have my name and picture on it?"

Irina's eye shrank in surprise. Whoops. She guessed they never got a Hub Loop after all.

* * *

 _ **Loop Branch Fact:**_

 _ **Due to how this and a Hub-like Loop works, Dan and other Cahill Loopers might never encounter a Hub Loo—**_

* * *

2.4

"Who gave you the idea of sticking telescopes to Subspace pockets?" Amy asked as Dan tweaked his telescope so that it could move a few of the items through a small remote he installed.

"Uncle Alistair and I did," he replied.

"Who approved the idea of it?" Amy asked.

"Uncle Alistair and I did."

"Who gave you the idea of putting a remote hand on it?"

"Uncle Alistair and I did."

"One more time you say that and I'll slap you."

"Okay." Dan left the room they were in as Amy facepalmed at her attempt.

* * *

Alistair Oh measured his Subspace Pocket using small cubes and got a total of 50 cubes with an excess space. He then flushed the items out before placing back his valuable items.

A diamond-tipped cane, the list of 39 clues, a few bullets, blueprints, a 10-test tube rack with various liquids in it, extra evidence in case his Evil uncle stepped in from his fun and isn't apprehended, and a picture of himself.

He looked into the sky as the sun set. He wondered if the Loops gave them, especially old Irina, chance of perfecting harmony and reuniting the Cahills like what the Madrigals wanted. What the two children wanted. What Jonah tried to do in the Globe during the Clue Hunt.

Alistair Oh stood and headed back into into the guesthouse were Dan and the others were waiting along with Fiske Cahill, who was shocking news to Alistair. As he entered, he saw a sight he would never forget. Family. As he sat on a chair and ate along with them until news came from their phones. They looked at each other before safely ignoring it.

"Hey." Fiske pulled out a pamphlet from his pocket. "Can you explain this thing for me?"

The Cahill Loopers looked at each other in dismay. First, Amy's eyes met Dan's. Dan's eyes then met Alistair Oh's. Alistair's eyes met an invisible Irina Spasky's eyes. Her eyes then silently met Amy's.

A chain of thoughts conveyed only one message. _Who left their pamphlet outside their Subspace Pocket?!_

Saladin then screeched.

* * *

Bathala looked at Tama who was staring at his miniature train.

"Okay…" Bathala went back to his terminal to find that the Loop had ended because a cat just screeched. "Okay…" He looked again at Tama before facepalming.

* * *

 _ **Facts of the Loops:**_

 _ **Know Puella Magi?(I don't!) Madoka is an Admin. First Ascension ever because of an Malicious Looping Entity(MLE) named Kyubey.**_

* * *

2.5

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"We're the Holts, or rather, sons of Eisenhower and Mary-Todd Holt."

The two purple-jumpsuited kids take a look at each other before they find Hamilton looking at them rather odd.

"Cancel all plans for the Loop?" Dan offered.

Any nodded as she pointed to Hamilton with her thumb. "Let's try get him to Loop as well instead. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

 **If you are wondering why this set is short than the last one by a thousand, it's because Set 3 will be a huge one. It will involve the whole Clue Hunt being rewritten. Yes, that means I need more help. I need YOU!**

 **~Your Author, an Ekaterina.**

 **.- ... -.- / ... .- ...- . -. .-. - / - ... . / -... .- ... . .-.. .. -. . / . -..- .-. .- -. -.. . -.. ..-..**

 **2.1: Introducing, Fused Loops.  
2.2: Jonah Wizard, Looping Superstar (of 39 Clues)  
2.3: Irina's Formulative Loop. Picture her with a Dead Ringer.  
2.4: Cats and Pamphlets  
2.5: Spoiler Alert, they don't make him Loop.**


	3. The Loops 3

_**Author's Note:  
**_ _ **You want something for the Loops? Come to the Infinite Time Loops Miscellaneous Section and write some! Where is this Misc Section? It's in Spacebattles Forums. Where? Uh... you should search for it.**_

* * *

3.1  
[Fused Loop to Equestria]

It's either Dan was going insane or he's in a Fused Loop with ponies. In Equestria. As a Pegasus pony with a picture cutie mark. He nearly panicked until he saw her sister who was sleeping along with a bunch of ropes. He began to tie her sister and wished she didn't Wake up. But she did anyway and began to panic. Because of this, he had to gag her by using various small pillows and clothing and began to pull her.

"Okay," Dan muttered as he walked towards Golden Oaks Library, pulling Amy along the way. "Forget the 40th Loop…"

As he went closer, his heart pounded ever since they were _properly_ introduced by Chell and was waiting for sometime to face… this. He took deep breaths before he knocked twice at the door. The door opened and a familiar face caused him to step back.

"Uh… hi?" she called. Dan struggled to keep himself from panicking.

From there he managed to speak a word out. "Hi."

"Do you need anything?" she asked. Dan immediately thought of something and spoke.

"Uh… I get that not all first Fused Loops are bad enough to—" Dan immediately caught his tongue at a bad timing. He might have finish it as well. "— cause fear and trauma?"

The pony recoiled as she pulled Dan in who pulled Amy, who was tied to a chair, in.

"You… what?" Twilight asked to the new Looper/Anchor, Dan Cahill, who was looking around suspiciously, like he knew something will happen her, but she was sure no one was. Or so she thought.

"Yeah…" He looked at his hoof. "Worst Loop, Loop no. 40, first Fused Loop."

Twilight stood up. "Fortieth!?"

Dan nodded. "It was something like a flood. What scared is that it was a flood of something creepy… with a pony form. They covered the land too much…"

Twilight opened her mouth to speak. "Oh. I see… that's an odd variant." Twilight noticed another pegasus pony with a magnifying glass as her cutie mark. "Who's the one tied on ropes screaming and hollering anyway?"

Dan looked at Amy who was strapped. "Her? Her name is Amy. Sorry about my sister, she basically snapped during that Loop."

"It's okay." Twilight sighed in relief. "That's the first time a Looper reacted to such, you know."

"Well, it's always a first for something."

* * *

[Next Loop]

Alistair Oh, Nellie Gomez and Jonah Wizard just stared at Dan who had just calmed his sister.

"... so yeah," Dan finished. "mid-way, Amy snapped back to her old awesome self."

"How long was their baseline?" Nellie demanded. "Not that I admire how the Loops work. Free songs, experiences, strategies!"

"About five years, not to mention few months of the Clue Hunt seemingly welded between their Rainbow harmony light shows," Amy replied. "That, and I think Chrysalis was Isabel Kabra that Loop. Don't worry, she wasn't and will never Loop!"

"Yo Amy, are you sure?" Jonah asked. "Not that I hate the old lady an' all."

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

3.2

A piece of paper appeared in the middle of the Cahill Loopers as they were discussing about previous plans and Dan decided to read it aloud since he was Anchor.

"'Your Loop stability rose from a nasty 51% to 76%.' What's the connection?" Dan asked over the air, and a few words appeared and he continued reading. "'Less chances of Loop Variances, and more chances of a Tomas and a younger Luci—' WHAT!?"

Dan dropped the paper and immediately ran outside. The others continued and decided to chase Dan down.

[i] _Bathala here._

 _Your Loop Stability rose from a nasty 51% to an awesome 76% thanks to Sleipnir and the few others._

 _It just means less crazy "39 _ stuff" and more "normal" hunt. Although there's gonna be chances of a few Loopers as I set up the final patches while choosing over the Atma or the Grima Patch for that Master Serum problem of yours._

 _Let's see… Less chances of variances, and more chances of maybe someone from a Tomas and a Lucian. The not-Stealth one! Irina's hard enough to detect! Gotta hand it to her, even Yggdrasil itself doesn't seem to notice Lucians looping._

 _also, make sure that some of the other Clue Hunters never Loop._

 _The snake will wake up soon._ [/i]

* * *

3.3  
[Fused Loop to Divergent and My Little Pony]  
[Note: Divergent is one of the other stories that are part of the Infinite Time Loops but doesn't have compilation]

"I don't know how we can survive this Loop," Dan Cahill, Dauntless, confessed to his fellow Loopers who replaced certain Dauntless initiates as they threw knives in part of their initiation. "Can you believe it?."

"Yeah. It looks like a good Loop for a few others like us because I'm certainly enjoying it as it lasts," Shining Armor replied. A thought entered the former pony's head. "Hey, I heard that your Loop is something Hub-like. Is that true?"

"Yeah," Dan scratched his head. "I guess you can call it something like that."

Shining Armor decided to look around the Pit before looking at Ian Kabra who was holding a knife which he quickly threw. "Who's that one?"

"Someone who is afraid of his mother and at the same time a competitor who nearly tried to kill us in baseline," Dan explained. "Hey Ian!"

Ian looked at him and waved.

"So, any plans, _Captain_ Armor?" he whispered.

Shining Armor smirked. Dan smirked back as they continued, unaware that one of the trainers was wondering where a certain Divergent had gone to and who were these new initiates who seemed to be talking nonsense.

* * *

At the Erudite compound, Twilight Sparkle and Amy Cahill were focused on creating Looper-compatible faction serums. That and helping Alistair Oh and Applebloom figure out the truth about the faction system. They couldn't avoid the glares from the few of the new Erudite initiates and their ambassador who was, shockingly but unsurprisingly, Ian Kabra…

* * *

At the Candor building Merciless Mart, Applejack couldn't help but feel rather awkward for the others. Sure, she was a bear of the Element of Honesty, but being in a faction full of truth-and-only-truth speakers? She might as well ask some questions.

* * *

At the Amity grounds, Ivory Scroll was writing on her journal as she was bored being happy and wanted something else.

* * *

Nellie Gomez watched everyone from the trains and the undergrounds as she faced the responsibility of being generous. If she could only get a message to them… A realization then came upon her. Why was she Abnegation?! She hated simple! Sort of.

* * *

3.4

"Ian must be next to be Awaken," Dan told the Cahill Loopers. "I've been seeing a pattern here."

"A pattern?" Irina asked, after promising not to go Stealth again. "What kind of pattern?"

"He's been rather acting strange," Amy began. "He sometimes complain about déjà vus, and he wasn't doing much as the Loops pass."

"I suppose so," Alistair Oh pointed out. "We should try to make up a plan when a new Cahill Looper comes by."

There were silence until the man in black— Fiske Cahill— stared at them from the distance. It gave Dan an idea.

"What if we keep Ian slightly away from us until someone [i] _not_ [/i] him Awakens instead?" he proposed. "I really want the man in black to Loop."

"You're not—" Amy was interrupted by Dan who gagged her. Amy immediately pushed his hand away in a rather Lucian style, which made Dan think the clues he has been noticing ever since the last Fused Loop.

 _One; Amy has been telling the group how good Lucians can be lately.  
_ _Two; Amy has been acting rather similarly to Natalie Kabra sometimes.  
_ _Three; Amy made Irina expose herself for good.  
_ _Four; Amy just pushed his hand away like what Natalie would do.  
_ _Five; Amy has been looking at Ian for a while now.  
_ _Viable Conclusion: Amy just made Ian Loop._

Dan decided to shut his mind for a few hours in response. The last thing he heard was a few more thuds which he thought was the others fainting at the revelation… they would faint, right?

* * *

3.5  
[Fused Loop to Equestria]

Ian Kabra Woke Up on a rather unfortunate timing. One, he was a winged horned pony, second, everything was too confusing to comprehend, third, where is he, four why does he have two sets of memories? As he thought about these, the door opened to find two pegasi looking at him. One of them reminded him of Amy for some reason until they spoke.

"I knew it!" said the brown one with a picture on his flank.

"That what?" asked the pink one with two papers. "He might be Ian? I haven't got to teach him the Ping, much less giving him a Subspace Pocket kit we agreed on!"

Subspace Pocket? Ian reached for his Subspace Pocket and pulled out a small telescope, wondering how he could've grabbed it with his hoof. "This one?"

The last thing Ian noticed was a pounce and blackness.

"That's… a really weird way to say hello to one of your Loopers."

"What should we do, Twilight? I might've introduced him late on the Loop I noticed him Awake!"

"Argh— Look, he's awake."

"P-Prince Cobra?" Ian managed to say after being knocked out. "R-r-right, me…" He stood up and checked the room he was in. He was in a bedroom, his bedroom, and a pegasus and a unicorn is with him.

"I'm going to chalk this one as a Formative if Ian gets interested in magic and, at the same time, improves his Lucian talent," the pegasus said. "That said, if you can tell him what's going on. I can already see confusion on his face." The pegasus, Clear Memory as his memories told him, then left the room.

Ian stared at the unicorn. "Um… what's the Ping? Where in Earth am I?"

the unicorn groaned. "First, I'll tell about the Ping later. Second, my name is Twilight Sparkle, I'm the Anchor of the Loop, Equestria Loop, and you replaced my teacher who is also the ruler of this land, and I think someone named Amy Cahill gave you the rest of the pointers."

"That name is familiar…" Ian looked around. "Where is she, anyway?"

The unicorn giggled. "she's right behind you, prince."

Ian looked back to see a pegasus face inches close to his face, making him jump in surprise, his instincts not working well. He was supposed to…

"I'm surprised." The pegasus sat on his bed, frowning. "I totally expected you punching me. Huh, I guess old Isabel's getting herself some kind of problem soon as she figures out that you know all 39 Clues."

Ian's jaw was open at such statement. "Amy?"

* * *

[Next Loop]

"Amy?"

"Yes, Dan?"

"Why did Ian Kabra kidnap us?"

"It's just something we planned up."

Dan stared at Amy who had the dreamy look on her face and groaned as they headed straight into a boxing area of a factory. Ian is on the controls, rather enjoying the time of his life being someone not Cahill for this Loop. Non-Cahill…

* * *

3.6  
[Fused Loop to My Little Pony]

"So..." Twilight Sparkle muttered. "Now what?'

"Now what?" Amy Cahill, who was a unicorn since she was usually a pegasus, repeated. "I have no idea what to do. I've read all of the books you have, and we're both bored."

Twilight looked around and saw Dan and Rainbow Dash sparring. "Hmm." She looked back at Amy who was lying on a pile of books. "Still bored? Why don't you try using magic?"

"We all know how that ended up!" Rainbow Dash shouted from the sparring match.

Dan stopped and looked at the three. "Uh... what exactly happened?" he asked.

Twilight Sparkle quickly casted an eyebrow raise and a glare to Amy, who was just frozen staring at Rainbow Dash, who was rubbing her back as she realized what she just said.

* * *

 _ **Fact:  
**_ _ **The Long Loop might get delayed. In fact, I might not do it at all. So, annoyed about ponies taking over most of today's snips? Let me show you three of the Loops I made/contributed. Starting with…**_

* * *

3.7  
[Fused Loop with Tomorrowland]

"So Casey," Frank called as he finished a special pin creating machine which would soon call in more Plus Ultra Loopers from outside their home Loop. "Come here. I want to test something with you."

Casey, who was staring at a notebook full of her ideas and drawings of other Loops, looked up and walked towards Frank when he shoved a pin towards her pocket. Casey jumped and looked at the pocket and saw a silver pin. She picked up the pin and saw herself in a small room with Twilight Sparkle's Looper pamphlet on a table in front of her. Dropping the experimental pin safely back into her pocket, she stared at Frank and gave a thumbs up.

Frank Walker smiled as he pulled out a flash stick with a recording and sent it towards the pin creating machine and watched as a capsule with twelve silver pins inside gets created. Each pin contained a recording of what the Tomorrowland Loops plus Frank's Welcome to the Multiverse message. As Casey pulled the experimental pin out from her pockets with a glove and threw it away, Athena walked towards the group.

"Um… Frank? Casey?" she called. "Why do I have a set of memories where I…self-destruct?"

Frank blinked as Casey pocketed the first pin capsule in her Subspace Pocket and asked, "What?"

* * *

 _Somewhere on Yggdrasil..._

You touched the mysterious-looking silver pin and saw yourself on a small room. In the room was an old man who was looking at a set of papers. He then faced you and throw the papers away.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Don't answer that, it's rhetorical. My name is John Francis Walker, although please call me Frank, and you might be think how I am talking to you even if I'm Loops away." The man looked around. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

You follow Frank as you find yourself on a futuristic-looking city which explained itself as Frank stopped and introduced.

"Welcome to the future," he said before breaking out into laughter. "If that makes any sense since we're looping and on time loops you never hear tomorrow. Now, into the basics!"

The area you were in began to get filled by people as you lose Frank out of your sight.

"Now, basic premise, we're basically part of a world tree computer named Yggdrasil, it's broken and now time loops are the ones saving it," Frank explained, shouting. "There's a chance of one out of a billion that this pin you're currently holding right now lands on a Looper who haven't been introduced. If you're holding this pin, that means you are invited to Plus Ultra, and find me. I'm the Anchor of these Loops."

You look at the back of the pin as soon as you heard beeps and saw a countdown timer going from 10… 9… 8…

* * *

Alistair Oh groaned. Not only he was given a strange silver pin, he was also invited to a Looping… innovation group. The Loops are strange, indeed.

"The Loops are strange, indeed," Irina commented at Alistair as she stared at the silver pin. "I think I got one of those too."

* * *

3.8

[Fused Loop to Quantum Conundrum]

Dr. Fitz Quadwrangle, Anchor for a strange Loop where he gets trapped on his own Subspace Pocket due to it's nature and the Uber-IDS, watched in his intercom as his nephew for this Loop, another Looper, overcame the obstacles his own manor threw towards him. He could ask who he was or he could just wait until the Looper asked. And the latter happened.

"Hey," the boy Looper asked to the air. "Are you Dr. Fitz Quadwrangle?"

"Uh, yes I am!" Fitz answered. "Where did you find that name?"

"I guess I know because during one of the first hundred Loops there was a Welcome to the Multiverse pamphlet with your name on it?" the boy guessed.

Fitz's eyes widened. So he did have a Fused Loop during that time! A new Branch at least!

"What's your name?" Fitz asked.

"Uh… Dan Cahill," he replied. "Anchor of the 39 Clues and best Cahill Looper."

"Pfft," Fitz giggled. "If we count all of the Loopers as Cahills, I'd say Twilight Sparkle's the best!"

"That purple nerd?" Dan scoffed. "My sister's better than her."

"Is not!" Fitz defended.

As the two Loopers argued, Ike facepalmed. Somehow his facepalming resetted the Loop into one of those crazy variants of the DOLLIs throwing various materials into the Loopers present. The two Anchors weren't budging from the argument however.

* * *

3.9

[Fused Loop with inFamous Second Son]

"So… What's the difference between this Seattle and your Seattle?" Delsin Rowe, ISS Looper asked to the Looper that was in front of him. "Anything?"

"Well," Dan Cahill crossed his arms. "The Crocodile's small, and the rest are just the same, I guess. Although the Space Needle is a Janus stronghold. I think. We didn't get to see my home Seattle."

"That's it?" Delsin asked, disappointed. "What does your Loop hold?"

"Hmm…" Dan looked around and saw similarities between this DUP and the *shiver* Vespers. "A big family that shaped history fighting for a family treasure, another family trying to steal one of the precious heirlooms to create a doomsday device, and a big hunt for those treasures."

"... And that's the gist of it," Amy finished as she introduced the inFamous Second Son's Anchor, Fetch Walker. "It's weird how last Loop Frank Walker told me to give this to you." She pulled out a small envelope and gave it to her.

"Well, it looks like the end of the bargain for us," Fetch commented as she opened up the letter and read about it. "Wow. Apparently Plus Ultra is going more than one worlds. What's this?" She pulled out a silver pin from the envelope. "Huh." She dropped the pin back and Pocketed the envelope. "See ya."

She neon dashed away as Amy looked at her hands.

* * *

 _ **Notes:  
**_ _ **That's enough for the set. Did you know that I actually lost the preferences on the characters? Livid!**_

* * *

3.10

Dan was shuffling cards before he sneezed.

* * *

Bathala blinked. That was a nice way to end a Loop.

* * *

3.11

Dan looked around and Pinged. He saw that everyone was Awake so he let the Clue Hunt pass like baseline before he would show them something that might shock them.

After the Gauntlet, Dan pulled out an intricate machine and showed it to everybody who was present and Awake including a cloaked Irina Spasky. They stare at the machine for a few seconds until Ian Kabra broke the silence.

"What does it do?" Ian asked.

"It's my way of counting the Loops," Dan began. "You see, two Loops after the hundredth Loop, I drank the Ekat serum and created this machine where it can record how many Loops I had, since I'm the Anchor and I'm the one mostly Awake. The machine is divided into three parts, the clock, the backup, and the control. In the clock part, there are various hands by the powers of ten so I couldn't go crazy trying to say them myself. The backup is just a set of papers where it creates a backup number when it reaches max. The control is just a button to print backup plus a button to tell that I'm Awake for a new Loop."

All of them looked at Dan's machine and saw that the clock hands signify that this is their 2 millionth Loop.

"Wow," Amy commented. "I didn't know you would do such a thing."

"Thanks," Dan answered.

"Can you create more of it for us?" Alistair requested. "After all, we're family here."

"We're family until the end of the Loops," an invisible Irina added. "Until that, we should stick together."

Dan thought for a few seconds. "I don't know, unless you had some way to record all the missed ones…"

"Oh."

* * *

[2,045,223th Loop/Next Loop]

Dan Woke up, and noticed that he was Pocket-locked.

"Oh," he whispered.

* * *

3.12  
[Fused Loop to Star Wars]  
[2,045,338th Loop]

"Daniel Skywalker, what can you say about this Loop?"

Daniel Arthur Cahill, or Daniel Skywalker this Loop, looked at Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader before looking back at space where they were sightseeing. "Something my home would be if we weren't confined to Earth," Dan answered. "Only without the Death Star. The space station itself is really, really, creepy. Blowing up planets is not my style. I only have one question."

"What is it, my…son?" Vader asked, still trying to adjust that in this Loop, he had triplets; Dan, Leia, and Amy. Dan had apparently replaced Luke and Amy was just an addition to the Skywalker family.

"How does the clue hunt and the family line even fit on a galaxial scale?" Dan began. "I mean sure, there are those planets, the Master Serum made by thirty eight different items from different planets, and then the Cahills, which still makes me surprised."

"What is it about your Loop that surprises you for this Loop?" Vader questioned.

Dan looked at Anakin and sighed. "Apparently, Darth Sidious is your father. Go figure."

Vader's unseen eyes widened at the mention of the Emperor being his father this Loop. "That explains how I don't have a father this Loop…"

* * *

Leia looked at Amy.

Amy looked at Leia.

The two looked at each other.

"I don't know," they both agreed.

Meanwhile, a very confused R2-D2 beeped a few times, causing C-3PO to facepalm.

* * *

 **3.1: Ponies. I'm a brony, so excuse me for that.**  
 **3.2: Yes, It's…***  
 **3.3: Because Divergent Series: Insurgent got released during the time of writing.**  
 **3.4: *…Wait for it…**  
 **3.5: …Ian Kabra! Tadaa… Yes, another pony snip.**  
 **3.6: Rainbow derped, leaving Dan slightly curious. They know how to handle one's business, though.**  
 **3.7: If you see Tomorrowland snips in the Disney Loops, I made them.**  
 **3.8: I still CANNOT made compilation for this! It's my first universe to Loop. Everyone loved Ike…**  
 **3.9: This is something I won't tell about.3.10: Shortest Loop, Shortest Snip.**  
 **3.11: Now, I slightly diverge from Saphroneth's (MLP and HTTYD Loops writer) way by giving Loop numbers. I know it's infinite, but we writers know things can come to end and we just made ourselves some contingency After-Loop snips. This one don't have one yet, so… This. Counter.**  
 **3.12: Because I got my Star Wars vibe running.**


End file.
